


All I Want for Christmas Is...

by fivehorizons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Oikawa is Santa, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivehorizons/pseuds/fivehorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou takes Natsu to the mall so she can get a picture with Santa, who just so happens to be the star setter of Seijou, Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is...

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like an 1000 word max fic and I'm crying because I failed. please enjoy tho and happy holiday season regardless of religion/location/etc. :)

An hour had passed. Shouyou’s ears were ringing, and his legs were sorer than they were after a volleyball game. Children surrounded him from the left and right. Some of them were crying, others screaming for no apparent reason. The quietest, or at least the most collected, one of all seemed to be sitting on his shoulders.

“We’re almost there,” Natsu said, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Yes.” Shouyou breathed a sigh of relief.

His mom had convinced him to take Natsu to the local mall to get a picture of her with Santa. She would’ve gone herself, but she was swamped with work and Shouyou hadn’t had a reason to refuse. Now, after taking another step closer to what was probably a fat man dressed in red, Shouyou regretted being so compliant.

It was barely December but the mall was packed with holiday shoppers and families desperate to capture a picture of their child sitting on Santa’s lap. Everywhere Shouyou went, there was a line. He felt especially terrible for the girls of the mall; every women’s restroom in the wall’s parameters had a line almost as long as the one to see Santa. Almost.

Two more steps forward. Another chortle from the Santa he had yet to catch sight of. It was funny—that falsely deep laugh had a familiar ring to it, one Shouyou couldn’t place.

There was the snap and illuminating flash of the camera, and then Shouyou was only one person away from being first in line.

Shouyou jumped a little, jostling Natsu on his shoulders, but not too hard. When he did that, she held onto his hair for dear life. Once, she had ripped out little clumps in her furious struggle to stay on him.

“What do you want for Christmas?” he asked.

“It’s a secret,” she said in a whisper Shouyou almost couldn’t hear. “Santa hears it first.”

“Good thing we’re almost there,” Shouyou said.

He turned his head back in time to see his little sister nod. “But you need to let me down so I can meet him.”

“Alright, alright.” Shouyou crouched down the same time the mother and son in front of him moved towards the Christmas-themed hut holding Santa. Before he could sneak a peek at the man in the Santa suit, Natsu leaped off her brother’s back, accidentally kicking him in the thigh in the process.

“ _Ow_ ,” Shouyou hissed. It hadn’t hurt as much as a volleyball to the face but still.

“Sorry!” Natsu exclaimed.

“Don’t mind.” Shouyou’s world was so volleyball driven that he had replaced “it’s okay” or “don’t worry” with “don’t mind”—the result of overtraining in a sport he loved with all his heart. The fact made him smile.

Shouyou straightened up, and Natsu snuck her hand into his. She was definitely bouncing with joy.

Shouyou peeked at the Santa figure. Fat stomach, white beard, round glasses with gold frames, red cap and attire. The usual Santa malls hired.

Another picture taken, and Shouyou and Natsu were being guided to the red-painted hut housing Santa by a woman dressed as an elf. She was taller than both of the Hinatas, especially with her extra pointy hat.

Natsu took off sprinting for Santa, but Shouyou maintained his controlled walk. He hadn’t taken a picture with Santa for years, and he hadn’t really missed the occasion. All he was excited about was getting some udon after Natsu got her picture. There was an amazing udon place in the mall. Hopefully it didn’t have a line as long as the one to meet Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho!” Santa hollered as Natsu approached. “Merry Christmas, little one.”

The familiarity of the voice made Shouyou quicken his steps. He knew that voice but from where?

“I’m Natsu Hinata,” Natsu began. “And this is my brother Shouyou!”

“Hinata?” Santa asked, just as Shouyou got close enough to see the face beneath the wispy beard and red hat.

“THE GRAND KING?” Shouyou shouted in shock.

Shouyou saw the brown eyes beneath the round glasses double in size. “Chibi-chan?” he exclaimed, equally horrified.

Natsu looked between the two, brows furrowed in confusion. She settled on interrogating Shouyou first. “Do you know Santa?”

Shouyou didn’t know Santa personally, but the young man within the suit was undoubtedly Oikawa Tooru—Seijou’s setter and the Grand King. There was no mistaking the color of his eyes or the smugness of his grin, the beginnings of which had begun to take shape after the initial shock of their meeting wore off.

Quicker than Shouyou could recover, Oikawa said, “Your brother helped me deliver your present last Christmas. We meet up for milk and cookies and talk sometimes.”

Natsu’s eyes glimmered with wonder as she gaped at her brother. “You’re friends with Santa?”

Shouyou scratched the back of his head. “I wouldn’t call us friends—”

“Of course we are, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa said merrily. Shouyou couldn’t tell if his tone was a part of the whole Santa act or not.

Natsu giggled. “Santa calls you Chibi-chan.”

Shouyou squared his shoulders, trying not to seem as short. He was thankful that Oikawa was seated in his gingerbread throne. The setter made him feel like a midget. Well, a lot of volleyball players did, but something else about Oikawa—his fierce determination, his slyness, the gleam in his eye when he so much as touched a volleyball—made Shouyou feel infinitely smaller.

“Well, look at you, Natsu-chan,” Oikawa hollered playfully. “You’re even shorter than Chibi-chan!”

“But I’ll be taller than him some day!”

Oikawa burst out laughing—in a way that was very un-Santa-like—while Shouyou flushed scarlet.

“You’re _not_ going to be taller than me,” Shouyou retorted.

“Give it a few more years.” Oikawa leaned forward in his seat so he was close enough to whisper in Natsu’s ear. He didn’t lower his voice, though, because Shouyou heard him loud and clear. “I’m on your side, Natsu-chan. Pass up Chibi-chan and I’ll give you an extra present.”

Natsu smiled wide, and Shouyou let out a frustrated noise, shaking his head a little. “Aren’t you supposed to be asking my sister what she wants, _Santa_? Not promising her presents that she won’t get because she won’t be taller than me. Ever.”

“Of course, of course.” Oikawa sat up and patted his thighs. “Sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Knowing the person behind Santa made Shouyou shift uncomfortably as Natsu crawled to sit on his right knee. That also made Shouyou anxious, much to his surprise.

Wasn’t that the knee Oikawa had previously hurt? Did having children sit on it for hours strain it? Shouyou wondered if he was wearing his brace beneath the Santa suit and if it helped ease the pain—if there was even any pain to begin with. In games, Oikawa was all over the court without as much as a grimace, so why would the small bodies of children irritate an old wound?

Shouyou fished out his phone so he could take a picture of Natsu and Oikawa— _Santa_ , he reminded himself. However, Oikawa waved incessantly in his direction.

“Have the elf take the picture!”

Shouyou’s finger hovered over the camera icon on his phone. “Why?”

Oikawa tapped his finger on his left knee. “There’s a spot for you, too.”

Shouyou, like an idiot, choked on his breath. “W-what?” he spurted.

Natsu clapped her hands together and jumped up and down on Oikawa’s knee. “Yay! Brother’s going to sit on Santa’s lap, too.”

“No, I’m not,” Shouyou said sternly.

It was eerie how similarly Oikawa and Natsu pouted.

“But Chibi-chan, Natsu-chan really wants both of you to be in the picture.” He peeked down at Natsu. “Right?”

Natsu nodded her head, the pout pressing down on her lips. “Please,” she begged. Because she knew he was a softie when it came to her, she batted her long eyelashes to emphasize her request.

Shouyou ground his teeth but stalked towards Oikawa’s dais. Shouyou and his extravagant imagination had envisioned Oikawa, the Grand King, sitting on a throne several times, but never had he thought his throne would be made of gingerbread and peppermints.

Shouyou grimaced as he seated himself on Oikawa’s knee. He shifted his body forward so that he was barely sitting on Oikawa—Shouyou was practically squatting to keep himself from toppling over.

“Happy?” Shouyou asked.

“Hmm…” Oikawa snaked his hand around Shouyou’s midsection so suddenly, Shouyou yelped. Unfazed by the noise, Oikawa yanked on Shouyou, tugging his whole body back so that he was almost straddling Oikawa’s knee to keep from falling. If Shouyou leaned back even a centimeter, he would be pressed up against Oikawa’s chest.

Into his ear, Oikawa whispered, “This is a lot better.”

Shouyou squirmed forward, but Oikawa still had his hand pressed against his abs. If Oikawa’s hands, the ones capable of deadly serves and amazing tosses, hadn’t been covered by gloves, Shouyou would’ve been a flustered mess. Well, he was already that, but it would’ve been a lot worse.

“So,” Oikawa began, his voice shifting in Natsu’s direction. “What does Natsu-chan want for Christmas?”

With no hesitation, Natsu said, “A new sundress!”

Shouyou would make sure that his mom got the memo. She had been begging Natsu for her Christmas list, but she refused to turn it over until she told Santa.

Oikawa jostled the knee Shouyou sat on. “And what about you, Chibi-chan?”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. “Me?”

“What do you want for Christmas?” Oikawa asked, smiling bright.

Externally, Shouyou scoffed, but within, he was surprised by how quickly he came up with an answer. The holiday season didn’t have him suddenly craving it. He always longed for this gift, no matter the time of year. He wanted it more than he cared to admit.

Unable to conceal his excitement, Shouyou burst out, “To play against you—Seijou— again!”

The shock that distorted Oikawa’s effortless smile made Shouyou beam. Shouyou heard his sharp intake of breath, saw his eyes dilate under the thin lenses of the glasses and his lips fall into the shape of an ‘O’.

Before Oikawa could speak, the giant elf called, “Santa, it’s time to take a picture.”

“Oh. Yes.” Oikawa shook his head, and Shouyou was disappointed to see the surprise disappear with the movement. His too easy smile was back on his lips, and his eyes were glazed over, as if he didn’t care about the picture or anything at all.

“Smile,” the elf said.

Shouyou smiled as requested, mostly because the picture would go to his mom, and if she saw that he’d ruined Natsu’s picture with Santa by frowning, she’d be furious.

A flash of light burned in Shouyou’s eyes, and the click of the camera signaled that this moment—Hinata Shouyou sitting on the lap of Oikawa Tooru dressed as Santa—was forever documented. He didn’t know whether he should be amused or humiliated. He could practically hear Tanaka’s howling laughter if he ever saw the picture.

Shouyou was struck with several questions revolving around the reasoning behind Seijou’s pretty setter posing as Santa at a popular mall. And why had Shouyou just called Oikawa pretty?

Since Shouyou couldn’t ask Oikawa about his job when Natsu was in earshot, he bit back the questions and shot up from Oikawa’s thigh.

Natsu took longer to detach herself from Oikawa. She kept staring at him, smiling, and he returned each one with his own.

Really, why was Oikawa of all people posing as Santa? Santa was old and genuine and _nice_ —essentially everything that contradicted Oikawa Tooru. If any kid tried to glimpse past the beard and gold-rimmed glasses, they’d find a face strikingly flawless and smooth. Not the slightest sign of a wrinkle or blemish.

“Come on, Natsu,” Shouyou urged when she kept giggling with Oikawa. “There are a lot of kids that want to meet Oi— _Santa_.”

Natsu frowned but clambered down from Oikawa’s knee.

“Wait!” Oikawa exclaimed. “I need to sign your pictures.”

Sure enough, the female elf was approaching the gingerbread throne with two printed photos, one for each Hinata. _That was quick_ , Shouyou thought. Back when he took pictures with Santa, he’d have to wait in a separate line entirely to get the picture of him sitting on Santa’s lap.

“Ooh,” Natsu said, as the elf passed her the photo. “I love it!” She spun to face Oikawa and pushed the photo in his direction. “Sign it, Santa! Please.”

“Of course,” he said, plucking the photo out of Natsu’s hand. He pulled a silver sharpie out of his pocket, but before signing, his eyes flicked in Shouyou’s direction. “What about you, Chibi-chan? Don’t you want Santa’s autograph.”

_Over my dead body_ , Shouyou thought, but handed over the photo anyway because Natsu was looking at him expectantly—because to a little kid why would anyone ever pass up Santa’s signature?

Oikawa took Shouyou’s photo with one of his smug grins. He wrote on Natsu’s first, and, as expected, he finished his quick note to her with a signature featuring Santa’s name, not his own. Shouyou wondered if Oikawa’s signature was similar to the loose and elongated cursive he used for Santa.

“Here you are, Natsu-chan. I’ll definitely make you a sundress for Christmas.”

Natsu started jumping up and down, clutching the photo in her hands like it was the most precious item she owned. Shouyou hadn’t seen her that happy for a long time, and he found himself smiling cheek-to-cheek. He almost started bobbing along with her, but Oikawa’s ringing laughter froze his limbs.

“I don’t think anything is quite as heartwarming as a happy Hinata family.”

Shouyou tried to suppress his smile, but with Natsu and her rosy cheeks and contagious smile flouncing about Oikawa’s dais, he couldn’t. He was still showing his full mouth of teeth when he took his photo back from Oikawa.

“My lap is always open for you to sit on, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa winked at him suggestively, and Shouyou fidgeted under his gaze. “And I’ll talk to some people to see if we can arrange a game of volleyball between you and Seijou. I’m sure their beautiful, amazing setter would love to see you on the court again.”

Shouyou puffed out his chest and jerked his thumb towards himself. “If you see their setter, tell him that I’ll beat him no matter what.”

Oikawa gave him a stare, the same one he wore in volleyball games. Everything within his eyes was precise. The hue of his irises, the stillness of his stare, the abyss tucked away in his pupils. All of it was so perfect, so intense, that Shouyou unconsciously took a step back.

Oikawa bared his teeth in way that wasn’t exactly hostile but far from being friendly. He couldn’t speak with Natsu nearby, but Shouyou could read the words embedded on his face.

_Bring it on._

Shouyou lost his fear over Oikawa’s look and started grinning. His fingertips were rushing with electricity at the thought of playing against the Grand King again.

“Let’s go, Natsu,” Shouyou said, without taking his eyes away from Oikawa. “Santa is busy.”

“Okay,” she moaned. She trudged off, but every few steps she turned around to wave at Oikawa. Oikawa returned her waves, but his eyes remained on Shouyou.

Shouyou finally tore his eyes from Oikawa when Natsu tugged on his sleeve. “What did Santa write on your picture?”

“Probably the same thing he wrote on yours.”

Natsu fell back so she could peek at Shouyou’s picture. “It doesn’t look like it.”

Natsu reached for the picture, but Shouyou snapped it up before she could steal it from his grasp.

The silver sharpie was luminescent against the picture. Without even reading the note, Shouyou blushed at the photo. Oikawa was dressed in a Santa suit for God’s sake but Shouyou still succeeded to look more embarrassing than him. His cheekbones were brushed with color, his hair messier than usual and— worse than that—Oikawa’s hand was possessively pressed against his stomach. In the photo, with Shouyou’s smile, it looked like he enjoyed having Oikawa/Santa all over him. Meanwhile, Oikawa’s hand wasn’t groping Natsu (thank God or Shouyou would’ve punched his face in.)

Shouyou dared to skim the note, but with every word he read, his stomach started dropping to his toes.

In neat, elaborate print, Oikawa had written in the corner of the picture:

All I want for Christmas is…

Shouyou hoped the ellipsis would mark the end of the note, but he turned the photo onto its backside and found that it wasn’t complete.

Written dead center and in all capitals was:

YOU

Directly underneath the single word were hearts and a series of digits Shouyou assumed to be Oikawa’s number. Smaller letters read: call me any time Shou-chan.

Though the name wasn’t spoken out loud, it made Shouyou’s ears ring.

“What does it say?” Natsu said. “Mine says ‘Merry Christmas, Natsu-chan!’”

“Mine says that, too,” Shouyou said too fast. He started jogging away from the gingerbread throne and its ruler. He couldn’t even imagine meeting Oikawa’s eyes now.

Natsu ran to catch up to him. “Did he write to Chibi-chan?”

“No.” Shouyou thought of what Oikawa _had_ called him and quickly amended. “I mean yes. He called me Chibi-chan.”

Natsu giggled, buying the terrible lie. “Santa is funny.”

Shouyou didn’t respond. More like he couldn’t respond. His mind was moving faster than his legs; in his hyperactive state, he almost rushed past the udon place he had been so excited to go to.

He spun into the restaurant, panting. Natsu followed him in.

“We’re getting udon?” she asked excitedly.

Shouyou nodded fervently. His skin felt too hot.

“Natsu, I need to go to the bathroom. Can I trust you to stay put while I’m gone?”

She gave him a big thumbs-up. “No problem!”

“You’re the best,” he got out before he sprinted to the bathroom.

The men’s bathroom was empty, so Shouyou didn’t hesitate to bow his head over the sink’s faucet and douse his burning face with ice cold water.

He leaned up, water still running, and dried his face with the bottom of his shirt. He closed his eyes, but all he saw was Oikawa. Oikawa grinning, Oikawa playing volleyball, Oikawa in a Santa suit. Any place you put Oikawa Tooru and he was the grandest thing there.

The note was a joke. That’s what Shouyou told himself. Oikawa was just playing with him because everyone seemed to get a kick out of messing with him. Even if it wasn’t a joke—which it was—why on earth would Oikawa Tooru ever flirt with him?

Though he listed a thousand reasons why he shouldn’t go along with Oikawa’s prank, it took only one excuse for him to enter the phone number into his contacts.

_I’m interested in Oikawa Tooru_. Not in the sense of liking him, but Shouyou was genuinely intrigued by Kageyama’s old senpai and the ruthless setter of Seijou. He wanted to know how Oikawa had grown to become such an amazing setter, how he kept his skin so acne-free, and how he ended up in a Santa suit at the local mall.

For all of these, he plugged in Oikawa’s number under the contact name of The Grand King—because putting Oikawa Tooru felt too personal—, telling himself that he wouldn’t text him until the next day.

 

Shouyou barely made it through twenty minutes. His udon was just coming out when his fingers deftly moved along the keyboard to write out and thoughtlessly send:

**Hey. It’s Hinata. Not Chibi-chan!!!**

It was stupid and embarrassing and totally ruined Shouyou’s meal. He would take one bite of udon then check his phone, one bite of udon then check his phone. Natsu was getting nosy, too.

“Who are you texting?”

“No one,” he rushed.

Natsu smirked. Shouyou hadn’t even known that she was capable of a smirk at that age.

“Is it Tobio-chan?”

“No!” Shouyou said, horrified.

“Kenma-chan?”

Shouyou shook his head and started waving her off. “It’s not important. Finish your food.”

Natsu scrunched her nose but proceeded to eat her small bowl of udon. Shouyou decided to let his phone sit like a weight in his pocket through the rest of the meal.

 

Shouyou was walking back to the bus stop with Natsu’s hand in his own when his phone buzzed. He had already given up on Oikawa— _it_ had _been a joke_ —so he made no haste in pulling out his phone.

But illuminating the small screen was the name ‘The Grand King’.

Shouyou gasped despite himself.

“What is it?” Natsu said, jumping up to try to glance at his phone.

He lifted his phone higher. “Nothing.”

He opened the message, ignoring Natsu’s pleas to read Oikawa’s message.

**That was quick** **J**

The little elation Shouyou had felt build in his chest was snuffed out like a flame, and he shoved his phone back into his pocket, not giving Oikawa the benefit of a response.

“Whooo isss ittt,” Natsu moaned.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said gruffly. Thankfully, Natsu was smart enough to take his strained voice as the end of the conversation.

The bus ride was painfully silent despite the thundering voices that engulfed Shouyou.

 

Shouyou’s mom had loved the picture. She had seen Natsu’s; Shouyou had lied and said that he’d lost his at the mall, which his mom hadn’t taken well.

He wished he could rid himself of the picture. He had almost thrown it away five times since Oikawa’s text, but he hadn’t been able to do it. Some part of him clung to the picture, to the ‘what if’. The what if Oikawa hadn’t been a douche and had been serious about his note.

Shouyou still hadn’t gotten back into his normal verve by the time morning practice with Karasuno rolled around. He arrived on bike, barely able to smile at the sight of his high school, when he noticed white vans parked in front of the gym. He raised his eyebrows at that. It was a Saturday morning. No one was ever at school this time of the week except for the volleyball club and other diligent school groups.

The engines of the vans weren’t running, and the lights were off.

Inside the gym, Shouyou heard the screeches of shoes on the court and the roaring laughter of Tanaka and Nishinoya. Those two were never exhausted. Most people would say the same for Shouyou, but walking into the gym, he felt like he could go back home and hide under his covers for another twelve hours.

But all of his exhaustion washed away with a single cry.

“CHIBI-CHAN!”

Shouyou had to rub his eyes because he could hardly believe it. There, standing in Karasuno’s gym alongside Shouyou’s teammates, was every member of Seijou’s volleyball club. And at its center—because where else would he be?—was Oikawa Tooru, not in a Santa suit.

Shouyou’s throat dried up, leaving him incapable of words. He couldn’t summon a single swear as Oikawa freed himself from the mixture of jerseys to approach Shouyou.

Shouyou didn’t know what else to do but sprint back outside.

“Oi, Hinata!” Shouyou heard Daichi holler.

“I got him, Captain-kun,” Oikawa called back. “Go ahead and start the warmup.”

Outside, the air was crisp and fresh, but it turned toxic as Oikawa exited the gym, closing the door behind him.

“Why are you here?” Shouyou asked.

Oikawa leaned against the sealed door, looking alarmingly awake and attractive despite the hour and the drive he must’ve made to reach Karasuno this early. “Even though you were naughty for not texting me back, Santa decided to let it slide and pulled through with your Christmas wish. Karasuno has an impromptu practice match with Seijou today.”

Though Shouyou’s stomach fluttered at the idea of going against Kindaichi and Iwaizumi and the rest of Seijou, he shouted, “I didn’t text you back because you were being an asshole!”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow in question, and Shouyou groaned at his act.

“Your text made it obvious that you were just waiting for me to go after you.”

Shouyou expected Oikawa to grin in response, but Oikawa’s puzzled look lingered. “Of course I was waiting for you to text me. I mean, I was hoping that the guy I like would text me after I gave him my number. Is that unreasonable?”

Shouyou’s heart felt like a sledgehammer in his chest. “But your text—”

“I was happy.” Oikawa pressed his index fingers against his cheeks, pushing them up in a mock smile. “That’s why I put a smiley face.”

“But your smiles aren’t real.”

Oikawa dropped his hands from his face, and a frown took shape. He started down the steps. Alarms blared in Shouyou’s mind. Oikawa was fast, but Shouyou had to be faster. He could run, he could take cover, he could…

Oikawa was suddenly right in front of Shouyou, wrapping his lithe arms around his waist. There was no red Santa suit protecting Shouyou from the sensation of Oikawa’s skin. As Shouyou had suspected, it was unnaturally smooth and warm. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved the feel of it against his own.

Oikawa yanked Shouyou closer to him before leaning down and down until his face was close enough to rub against Shouyou’s. And the next thing Shouyou knew, Oikawa Tooru, the Grand King of Seijou, was kissing him.

Shouyou could’ve stopped it. Oikawa’s grip wasn’t restrictive. But just like before, while Shouyou had a thousand reasons not to kiss Oikawa, he found one that was worth pressing his lips deeper into Oikawa’s.

_I’m interested in Oikawa Tooru._ And this time, Shouyou added, _And maybe it kinda of is because I like him._

The kiss couldn’t have lasted long. Or maybe it had. Time was distorted when Oikawa was this close to Shouyou.

Oikawa was the one to break free of the kiss. He cleared his throat and straightened up but didn’t loosen his grasp on Shouyou.

“Does this one look real?”

Shouyou peeked up and found a smile spread on Oikawa’s lips. His perfectly white and straight teeth were showing, and ripples in his milky skin formed from the expression—ripples that Shouyou wanted to run his fingers over. The smile was wide, it was happy, it was _real_.

“Yes,” Shouyou said breathlessly.

“Good.” Oikawa ran his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. It wasn’t like the times his teammates ruffled his hair after a good spike. This was slow and caring and _real_ , and Shouyou leaned into Oikawa’s touch.

Oikawa let his hand fall and stepped back. “Let’s go in the gym,” he said softly. “Your present is waiting, though I couldn’t find a bow big enough to wear.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes and laughed. “Okay.”

He prepared to sprint back to the gym, but as fast as he had descended the stairs, Oikawa reached out and pulled Shouyou into a sideways embrace. It was a little awkward of an angle, but Oikawa was able to twist Shouyou in the perfect position for his lips to brush the shell of his ear.

Lower, in a sultry whisper, Oikawa said, “Where’s my present?”

“Huh?” Shouyou exclaimed.

“Remember what my note said I wanted for Christmas?”

YOU in silver sharpie filled Shouyou’s mind, and his ears burned.

“Uh—”

“I got you your present so I hope you can give me mine. Shou-chan,” Oikawa added, just before he grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin of Shouyou’s ear.

Shouyou leaped away, mostly because of his own embarrassment. “Game time!” he shouted.

“The team’s still warming—”

“We need to warmup too,” Shouyou said. He hated how fast he talked when he was nervous.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Shouyou. “No fair, Chibi-chan. I wanted my present today.”

Shouyou muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” Oikawa asked.

“Christmas isn’t for a couple more weeks,” he said, raising his voice to an almost yell. “Give it some time and you’ll get what you want.”

Only half of Oikawa’s lips turned up into a smile. He took a predatory step towards Shouyou.

“But will I get what I want?”

Shouyou took a step towards the gym. “It matters if you’ve been naughty or nice.”

Oikawa followed his step. “I can be whatever you want,” he purred.

The timbre of Oikawa’s voice made Shouyou’s knees weak. He would do anything for that voice, so he was utterly grateful when the gym door slammed open, shattering the tension—sexual or otherwise—building in the air.

“Hinata! Oikawa!” It was Daichi calling for them from the confines of the gym. “We’re about to start playing.”

“Coming!” Shouyou yelled back. He needed to get back into the gym, where his world didn’t revolve around Oikawa.

Shouyou was thankful Oikawa didn’t try to reach for him again—because if he had Shouyou didn’t know what he’d do—and the pair made their way back into the gym in separate waves. Shouyou joined Karasuno while Oikawa was welcomed back to Seijou’s sides with protests of his tardiness and lack of warming-up. His friend and Seijou’s ace, Iwaizumi, forced him to do an abbreviated warmup before joining in the huddle.

Shouyou’s mind was still caught up in Oikawa as Coach Ukai gave his pregame talk, but when he stepped onto the court, everything went silent. Here, the only reign Oikawa had over him was his skill and astounding capabilities when it came to volleyball.

As Shouyou bounded from one side of the court to the other, as he jumped through the air like gravity was nullified, as he slammed the ball past the blockers of Seijou, Shouyou realized two things.

The first was that this was the best Christmas present he was going to get.

The second was that he was going to make sure Oikawa got _exactly_ what he asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Mariah Carey* ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS OIHINA


End file.
